There has been proposed a monocycle of this kind including a wheel comprising a rim of a predetermined diameter having a tire, an axle arranged at a center portion of the rim, and a connecting piece for connecting the rim and the axle, a pedal directly connected to the axle of the wheel, a frame portion pivotably fixed with the axle at one end side thereof, a saddle portion connected to other end side of the frame portion, and a handle portion connected to the other end side of the frame portion (refer to JP-A-10-236369).
According to the monocycle, owing to presence of the handle portion, there is a not a peculiar feeling in comparison with a monocycle of a background art which is not provided with the handle portion, and even a grown-up person can ride thereon.
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A-10-236369